


Easy Does It

by Dantherus



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eldritch Voyeurism, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Table Sex, Voyeurism, mentions of marijuana use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantherus/pseuds/Dantherus
Summary: Jonah was always careful selecting new vessels — which didn’t mean they were perfect, only that they would serve him well for a while. The mind could be bent to obey, but the body was a stubborn little thing, taking to certain passions and refusing to let go even under a new master — which was how Jonah, now Elias, sometimes found himself reaching for a private stash of quality weed he now kept in his office, courtesy of Mr. Bouchard’s previous habits. In those times, though, it wasn’t only the high that he craved, but also Peter’s touch.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard | Jonah Magnus/Peter Lukas
Kudos: 21





	Easy Does It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NammiKisulora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NammiKisulora/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of these characters. They belong to Rusty Quill’s The Magnus Archives. I only borrowed them to commit horny crimes.
> 
> WARNING: Please, heed the tags! This is a nsfw 18+ piece of slash fiction. If you’re either: 1. a minor; 2. squicked by any of this, back out, block me, whatever. Thanks!

A new vessel always had its benefits: a stronger body, a keener mind, the freshness of youth. These were all things that Jonah relished, but even his careful selection couldn’t account for certain particularities, and he sometimes found himself just having to deal with them until that body expired. **  
**

The last one had been allergic to animal fur and dust, and while Jonah didn’t have any fondness for pets, one was sure to find dust in the Archives. Lots of it. 

Jonah had been even more meticulous the next time, but the body he now inhabited had challenged all his resolve. In the end, Jonah’s hunger had taken the best of him, because this boy, Elias, oh… He was a thing of beauty. 

Peter had been there when Jonah had claimed him; had been the first to take Jonah in this new form, and Jonah had loved to watch. Now, he even enjoyed the way the new name rolled off his tongue. It would have been the perfect marriage, had Elias not been a damn pothead.

That was… good, in a way, because no one missed them when their lot vanished off the face of the Earth. On the other hand, it could be rather inconvenient when Jonah- Elias found himself craving that delicious high. 

He had the means and the place, and the company. The last one was paramount, because when he took the first few hits off the blunt and felt his body growing languid, sensitive, it was Peter’s touch that he craved. 

Peter gave it to him, always, and for someone who delighted in Loneliness, Peter had a remarkable proclivity to being just what Elias needed. Control and power gave Elias a different kind of high, but times like this, he just wanted to be taken apart slowly. 

Which was why he didn’t reprimand him when Peter sat in Elias’ high-backed chair, legs spread open like an invitation. They were sturdy, and Elias knew that he would fit nicely between them. 

Peter beckoned him closer and buried his bearded face in Elias’ abdomen, breathing in the smell of him, and Elias instinctively carded his fingers through Peter’s hair. 

The fingers unbuttoning his trousers were thick but deft. They pulled down Elias’ trousers and unclipped his shirt holders, leaving only the bands wrapped snugly around Elias’ thighs. 

Peter’s lips were a welcome pressure on Elias’ hardening cock, and he sighed, closing a tight fist in Peter’s hair. 

The groan of appreciation elicited by the act had Elias doing it again, and again. Peter never touched him directly, but kept a warm mouth and a wet tongue on him, until Elias’ underwear had become damp. 

Peter pulled back when Elias began giving shallow little thrusts of his hips, trying to fuck into Peter’s mouth while still clad. 

“Not gonna give me what I want?” Elias tutted, but it was slurred. “What a nasty little man.”

Peter’s lips were red, and Elias thumbed at them. 

“You know I always do. But you need to shut it.”

The grin on Elias’ face was feral, and he leaned down to pull at Peter’s lower lip with his teeth before offering him his tongue. The vice-like grip in Peter’s hair still remained, and the sound of a man that big groaning into his mouth, completely at his mercy, sent a shiver up Elias’ spine. 

Peter gave his ass a squeeze that had Elias clenching around nothing, before kneeling between Peter’s legs. He looked up, coquettish. “Make me.”

The weed made him more open, more daring, more everything. Each drag of Peter’s rough, mariner hands made goosebumps rise on his flesh. They were large and could easily break Elias’ neck, weren’t they so bent on serving. Instead, one of them wrapped around Elias’ nape while the other gently coaxed his mouth open. 

Elias closed his lips around Peter’s thumb when it slid inside, and sighed when the digit pressed onto his tongue. The act was simple, but there was a filthiness to it that had Elias further soaking his already damp underwear. 

Elias closed his eyes and allowed his mind to drift to the portrait of Jonah Magnus hanging behind his desk. He had a complete view of the room, but it was a bit hazy due to his current intoxicated state. Not hazy enough, though. The image of himself kneeling at Peter’s feet and having his tongue played with, white fabric of his underwear near-transparent where it connected to the dribbling head of his cock — it sent arousal surging through his body, for entirely selfish reasons. 

He thought he would look great rutting against Peter’s leg, so he did. When Peter snorted and said “you’re loving this, aren’t you? I have to admit, you are gorgeous like this, spit running down your chin while I fuck you with my fingers.” 

Elias smiled and rolled his hips harder, eyes still closed. 

“Why don’t you get back here so I can do it properly? Want your eyes on me when I make you come. These eyes.” 

The touch was gentle on Elias’ lids, and he finally opened them. This time, he and Peter shared a proper kiss, more taste than teeth, so good that Elias almost came. He licked his lips when Peter pulled away, chasing the feel of him on his tongue and drinking in his warm breath. 

“Get up here.” 

It wasn’t an order. Peter knew better than that. But Elias was pliant when he let Peter remove his trousers, and shameless when Peter growled at the sticky mess he had made in his underwear. He was eager when he took Peter’s fingers, finding it easier than usual. 

The fingers were slick with something that Elias had no memory of ever storing in his bottom drawer, and they also felt somewhat rougher. But perhaps that was just how sensitive Elias felt all over. He had to grind his teeth and breathe a few shaky breaths lest he came all over Peter. 

Elias could tell how hard Peter was under him, and the thought of having him was making Elias lightheaded. He knew exactly how Peter’s girth would feel inside, but that didn’t stop him from salivating a little at the idea, especially when Peter was gripping his thigh hard to steady him, hand right atop Elias’ holders. 

“May I?”

Elias scoffed. “Don’t play the gentleman when you were making me gag five minutes ago.”

This time, Peter hinted at a smile, pressing a spot inside that had Elias’ mouth going lax with a soft “oh.” 

Peter kept massaging it, pressure so good that Elias keeled over, forehead resting against Peter’s while he breathed through his mouth. 

“You were saying?”

Elias found it in himself to grin, always fond of their little games. “Hmm, something about gagging.”

“And…?”

The fingers remained pressed against Elias’ sweet spot, but Peter gave a few shallow thrusts that had Elias gasping in surprise and sudden pleasure, body going taut and shuddering with release. Elias could only grip the back of the chair as his balls and cock pulsed, making a mess of himself and Peter’s sweater. It was a ratty looking thing, for which Elias felt no remorse, but he rather preferred the sight of his come all over Peter’s soft belly.

He cursed Peter for making him lose it, but Peter was unfazed. 

“Maybe your voyeurism is rubbing off on me,” he shrugged. “You don’t know how pretty you look like this.” 

Peter’s hands moved up and curled around Elias’ narrow hips, and his thumbs were heavy weights pressing onto the dips of his pelvis when he pulled Elias closer. Elias could feel him, all of him, hot and heavy under his ass. 

“As a matter of fact, I do. And you’ve just robbed me of that!” 

There was no real bite to the accusation, though, not when Peter pulled him into a kiss. Elias moaned, rolled his hips. It was still too soon, but Peter had no rush. 

They kissed until Elias was hard again, and this time some eagerness did seep through. There was no gentleness in how they got Peter’s trousers out of the way; Elias didn’t have time to appreciate the fact that he could sit on those thighs and still be comfortable, before he was being coached to stand up. 

Legs shaky, Elias braced himself on the desk, with his back to Peter. The way Peter’s beard rubbed against the tender skin of his nape, followed by a deliberate slow bite, had Elias sighing and tipping forward, bending his back in a way that Peter’s cock fit snugly between his cheeks. 

Peter let go of his nape, standing tall behind him as Elias sprawled upon the desk. If he knocked a few things off it, Elias couldn’t care less, not right now.

Peter grabbed his ass, kneading the meat with large hands and parting them. Elias was still wet, but Peter made sure to squirt some more lube onto his hole. He wetted his thumb on his tongue before pushing it inside and cupping Elias’ balls, gave them a gentle squeeze.

Elias bucked up, then pressed his face onto the cool wooden surface when the feel of that hand was replaced by the heavy weight of Peter’s cock. 

“God, now, that’s a sight.” Peter tapped his hole a few times with the head of his cock. “Wanna take a look?”

Elias closed his eyes and allowed his sight to invade him. It was an odd combination, being able to feel things on his skin while at the same time experiencing them as a third person. Odd, but not at all bad, and Peter knew how to flatter Elias’ angles. 

He spread Elias wide, then slowly pushed inside, groan of satisfaction making him throw his head back. 

“Fuck, you take me so well. Wanna stay like this forever.”

“Don’t get any funny ideas,” Elias warned. “Pull my shirt up a little bit, it’s getting in the way. You move a little, too, you’re blocking the view. And we both know-”

Peter sighed, tired.

“Yes, yes… You are the view.”

Peter did as he was told, but there was a certain resentfulness in the way he snapped his hips next. Harder and louder than usual, forcing Elias to grip the desk. 

Watching nearly was as intoxicating as being used. But when Peter got too lost in his own pleasure, to the point of keeping Elias from his private show, Elias complained, which soon got on Peter’s nerves. 

Elias could have killed him for manhandling him the way he did, then, pulling Elias up with a tight fist in his hair and a vicious grip on his waist, dragging him to the side of the table and pinning him down. 

Elias had only been able to grunt in surprise. It wasn’t often that Peter lost his temper, but when he did, it was sudden and violent like a storm at sea. It left a wreckage behind, so Elias had done his research before he finally decided it was time to stir the cup. When Peter pounded into him again, full weight of his body keeping him in place, Elias hissed out a breathless “yes!”.

The view from the portrait was indeed better from this new angle. Peter rutted into him hard enough to rattle the sturdy desk, and each drag of that thick cock against his sweet spot, made Elias whimper. He slid a hand down and gave his cock a few jerks. The extra stimulus and the high of watching himself get fucked senseless in his own office soon had him coming again.

Peter couldn’t be too far behind, with the way his thrusts grew erratic and how he started whispering disconnected praise into Elias’ ear. 

Elias had heard it all before, but it never failed to tickle something fond in him that Peter, forever recluse and not one for many words, would become loose-tongued because Elias had let him pleasure him. 

Reaching up behind himself, he pulled Peter’s head closer into his neck, let him nuzzle there. He knew that Peter was weak to his scent, but even more to Elias’ concessions. 

“Come on,” he encouraged, and rolled his hips to meet Peter’s. “You can do it. Just this time.”

Peter moaned, body spasming at the peak of pleasure. He shoved his cock deeper, part reflex, part chase, and knocked Elias full of his come. When he slid out, he made a show of it, balling up the hem of his sweater and shirt to spare Elias no details. A string of thick spend connected his cockhead to Elias’ abused hole, and Peter huffed out a breathy laugh at Elias’ satisfied moan.

“Enjoy the view?”

Elias merely nodded, face glued to the now damp surface of the desk. 

Peter gave his ass a fond little pat and leaned down to kiss his sweaty nape. They remained there, close, until Elias cleared his throat. 

“Peter. I’d like to put my trousers back on, if that is quite alright with you.”

There was no room for argument, and Elias smiled in satisfaction when Peter complied with a heavy sigh. Roleplay was over, and Elias had regained full control of his needs. 

However, when he motioned to stand, his legs were too wobbly, and he fell back against Peter’s chest. 

Peter caught him on reflex, arms warm and welcoming around him. To Elias’ own horror, he found himself thinking that this was rather nice. Cosy.

“Hey there, easy does it... Let’s get you to that chair and clean you up.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for joining me in sin! :)
> 
> Let me know if I've missed any tags, pls!
> 
> Also, thanks Nammi for the inspo with that [delicious lonelyeyes smutty drabble](https://nammikisulora.tumblr.com/post/642229466422214656/okay-kenanda-i-promised-you-an-attempt-at-a) <3


End file.
